


Changing Tides

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Smut Week [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barely there mentions of Coldflash, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mention of GoldenVibe, Mentions of cuddles, Smut, a little swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t have any immediate plans right now,” Hartley commented while unwrapping himself from his lover and sliding down his front. “Bedroom though, I don’t fancy making another trip to see Snow.”</p><p>Mick chuckled as he pulled his hands from the Meta’s body, “Okay sweetheart,” he agreed with a sly smirk, “We can play safe tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/gifts).



> Day Five, Fave Rarepair. 
> 
> This was inspired after reading [Playing with Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5368685) by the lovely Daughter_of_Scotland.
> 
> Hope you like it.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Mick let out a groan as he closed and locked the door as soon as he’d slipped through it. Letting his forehead thunk against the solid wood, he slowly let out a long, low sigh while closing his eyes. Taking a few moments, he simply just rested right there.

Straightening up, he turned and stepped over to the hall closet. Yanking the door open, he quickly pulled off his jack and hung it up. Shutting the door, he took a few seconds to stretch, bringing his right hand up to scratch at the stumble along his jaw as he wandered further into the apartment.

Pausing at the beginning of the hallway when he realized he heard his shower going. Frowning slightly, he pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it behind him. He started down the hallway as he undid his belt buckle, then pulled it free from the loops and let it drop to the ground as he paused in front of his bathroom door.

Turning the knob, he pushed it opened before shouldering his way in. Pausing in the entry way, he watched as the young male body behind his sheer clear curtain tilted his head back under the spray. Let out a lower growl he shoved his jeans and underwear down. Stepping out of them and Mick crossed the small space, slipping behind the curtain.

He watched a smile stretch across the younger man’s lips as he slipped up to press against his younger lover. “Thought you were gonna be at the labs workin’ with Lisa’s boy toy?”

The younger man snorted as he pulled his head from under the spray of water. Bringing his hands up, he wiped his eyes before blinking a few times. Flicking his gaze over, he locked eyes with Mick before answering him, “Lisa thought he wasn’t giving her enough attention,” he muttered with a small shrug, as he slipped his hands onto the bigger man’s shoulders. “I didn’t think you’d be home tonight.”

“Lenny’s doll face showed up,” Mick grumbled as he put his hands up on his boy’s hips, pulling him flush against him. “But I’m likin’ my change of venue though,” he smirked as he ducked his head and caught the others lips in a quick kiss, “Thought I’d be all alone.”

“Well you’re here now,” the younger man began as he slipped his hands up to and around Mick’s neck. Locking his fingers together, he surged up onto his toes and planted a kiss onto the others lips. “And I’m here, naked and wet.”  
Mick let out a deep rumble, sliding his hands around his lover, down under his ass before tightening his grip. “That we are Hart,” Mick agreed his easily lifted the younger man up.

“What are you gonna do about it?” The genius inquired as he wrapped his legs around Mick’s waist.

“Can think of a few things I’d like too,” the criminal stated, shifting his grip into his dominant hand before slipping his other free to turn the water off. “You free for the rest of the night?”

“I don’t have any immediate plans right now,” Hartley commented while unwrapping himself from his lover and sliding down his front. “Bedroom though, I don’t fancy making another trip to see Snow.”

Mick chuckled as he pulled his hands from the Meta’s body, “Okay sweetheart,” he agreed with a sly smirk, “We can play safe tonight.”

Hartley rolled his eyes, pulling the curtain back and stepping out of the tub. Mick chuckling as he followed him out. Reaching around him, Mick snatched up the towel the younger man had been reaching for.

Pulling Hartley back to him, Mick began to slowly dry the other off. “Her face was funny though,” Mick commented as he turned the other to get his front now, “Will admit, not one of our best nights.”

Hartley snorted, shaking his head. “It ranks at least top three of our worst,” he murmured as he watched Mick kneel down o dry his legs. “But the makeup sex definitely made the top four of our best.”

“Come on Piper,” Mick looked up, letting his face twist up into a smug smile, “That was certainly our second best.”

The Meta rolled his eyes, dropping his hands to still Mick. “Come on old man,” he smiled sweetly as the man shot up to his feet, “Let’s get on with it.”

“You little shit,” Mick growled, hoisting Hartley up into his arms, “I’ll show you _old man_.” Spinning around he shoved the door a little with his elbow and stalked out of the room and towards their bedroom.

Kicking the door open, Mick stalked over to their bed. Mick growled as he tossed Hartley down onto their king sized bed. Smirking, he watched as his boy bounced a few times before settling down.

Hartley pushed himself up onto his elbows, while tilting his head back slightly, so he could peer up at Mick. “Just gonna stare at me all night?” He asked with a cheeky grin. “Or are you gonna do something about that?” Hartley tilted his chin down to his own half hard cock was at.

“ _Should_ leave you aching all night,” Mick growled out as he knelt onto the mattress. Crawling up until he was straddling the smaller man’s hips, “ _Should_ make you really beg for it,” he tossed out before leaning forward to plant his hands on either side of Hartley’s head. Leaning down, he pressed a nearly bruising kiss onto the Meta’s lips.

After a few moments, Mick pulled back, smirking as Hartley tried to chase him for a second. Moving his left hand so he could cup the genius’s jaw, he shot the other man a small smile, “ _Should_ make you work for it.”

Hartley let out a soft chuckle, before smiling nearly smugly up at Mick. “You _love_ me far too much to deny me anything Mick,” he stated confidently. “But if you wanna hear me beg, I’ll do it.” He paused to bite at the corner of his bottom lip. “If you really want me too,” he added after another second, as he curled his lips up into a small teasing grin.

“Careful there sweetheart,” Mick rumbled as he brought his left head up to cup Hartley’s jaw, turning his head to the side. “I might decide to leave you wrecked and beggin’,” he whispered as he leaned down to trail up open mouth kisses along his geniuses’ neck.

“Like I did last week,” he moved up to nibble the lobe of his ear. “Make you lose your voice again. From all that pretty screamin’ you did.” He pulled back as he heard Hartley let loose a whimper.

“Mick,” Hartley cried out when the larger man rolled his hips into him. “ _Please_ ,” he pleaded before a low moan escaped his lips.

“Don’t think your pretty pleas are always gonna work on me,” Mick rumbled before sitting up and moving back. Reaching out to grasp Hartley’s thighs, he shoved them apart before shuffling up to kneel in between them. “One day,” he continued as he ran rough hands up and down the bare, smooth pale thighs before gripping his hips and began to roll his hips in a steady rhythm against the other, “But then again, maybe not.”

“Mick, please,” Hartley begged, just a touch of a whine to his voice, “Please, _please_ I don’t wanna wait.” Mick chuckled darkly as he let his gaze roam over the enchanting sight before him while stilling his hips.

“S’Okay sweetheart,” the bigger man murmured as he bent his head down. Latching on, he nipple at the smaller man’s nipple before kissing and nibbling his way across his chest to the other one, only pulling back when he felt, more than heard the younger man’s whine.

“I’ll make it all worth it gorgeous. Just gotta let me play,” Mick promised, his voice thick with lust, as he pushed himself up and reached towards the nightstand to grab the nearly empty tube of lube from the drawer.

Settling back on top of Hartley, Mick opened the top and coated the fingers of his right hand. Dropping the lube, he placed his hands on Hartley’s knees and skimmed his right hand up to grip the base of his Meta’s cock and began to lazily stroke the other man while he shifted around to get in a better position for the next part of their actives.

“Please,” Hartley whimpered out as he raised his rolled his hips to meet Mick’s downward stroke. “You know what I _want_ ,” he whined, lips forming a pout as he gaze the other a half lidded glare.

Mick tightened his grip on his upward stroke before quickly going back down to give the base of the others cock a squeeze. “Tomorrow mornin’,” Mick started as he released Hartley and trailed his fingers down behind his balls, and moved his fingers towards his hole, “Gonna spend hours playin’ with you.” He circled it for a few moments, just letting his eyes roam across the man spread out beneath him.

Leaning down, he angled his head as he pressed his lips on the others, while he slowly pushed a finger into the other man. Pulling out, he traced the seam of Hartley’s lips with his tongue. Pushing both the finger in, he also slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. He let their tongues battle for dominance, while he worked just one finger and then two.

Mick only pulled his mouth away when breathing almost became a problem. Panting just a little, he watched as the other arched as his fingertips grazed his prostate. “One’a these days, wanna watch you cum from this.”

“Su-surprised,” Hartley began before letting out a short groan. “We hav-haven’t tried to be-before,” he whimpered as he arched his back as Mick pressed more firmly on his prostate.

“Is pretty surprisn’,” Mick agreed as he pulled his fingers before slowly working in a third. “Might tie them hands o’ yours up too,” he tossed out with a thoughtful look on his face. “Could be lotta fun,” he finished as he picked up the pace of his right hand.

“So-sounds li-like it,” Hartley cried out before pushing back against the fingers inside him. “Please Mick,” Hartley whined out after a moment of silence.

“Okay,” Mick muttered out, slipping his fingers free. He went to stretch towards the stand again but was stopped by Hartley gripping his shoulders. “I’m trying to get on with it.”

“No,” Hartley panted, shaking his head, “I wanna _feel_ you,” he stated firmly.

Mick swallowed as he moved to look down at his lover, “Are you sure sweetheart?” he questioned with a soft rumble.

“We’ve talked about this enough Mick,” Hartley began softly as he moved his hands up to cup Mick’s face. “I’m ready to do this,” he leaned up and gave the other a quick kiss before falling back down. “Now chop, chop. I’m _ready_ ,” he winked before arching his neck, knowing what it did to his lover.

Smirking, Mick shook his head before reaching down and giving his cock a stroke before frowning. Sitting up he looked around to find the lube. “Just gimme a second doll,” he muttered as he finally spotted the tube and snatched it up. He quickly opened and squirted some onto his hand. Dropping it, he quickly coated himself.

Gripping himself, while also grasping Hartley’s hip, he lined himself up but paused before pushing in. “I love you,” he rumbled before finally breaching his lover. Nearly half way in, he paused and let the other adjust, before they both let out nearly twin moans at the sensation of feeling each other without a barrier between them.

“Come on,” Hartley muttered as he tried to shove himself down onto Mick’s cock. “Fuck me already,” he demanded before letting out a whine.

Mick simply smirked before adjusting his grip on Hartley’s left hip, moving his right hand to grasp the underside of the others thigh before moving it back towards the younger man’s chest. He finished pushing all the way in, holding for a second and slowly pulling most of the way out.

“Okay sweetheart,” the pyro rumbled before snapping his hips forward. He watched as Hartley’s bottom lip dropped open and a small cry slipped out from his parted lips. Pulling out again and snapping his hips forward, he set a nearly punishing rhythm as he grinned down at the younger man.

After a while though, and Hartley’s pleas growing desperate, Mick finally dropped his hand from the smooth thigh and wrapped it around Hartley and began to stroke him in time with himself.

“Gonna make you cum so good pretty,” Mick panted out as he tightened his fist and began to flick his wrist when he got towards the tip with his hand. “Make you feel so good doll,” he added before letting out a groan of his own, “Gettin’ close.”

“Me, me too,” Hartley cried as he arched up, “So close Mi-Mick, close.” He tightened his grip on the man’s shoulders as he began to roll his hips and squeezing himself around Mick’s cock ever time the man bottomed out in him.

“Love, love,” Hartley cried out as his back arched up off the bed, thick ropes of cum coating Mick’s hand an both of their bellies.

Grunting, Mick stroked the Meta through his orgasm before moving his hand to Hartley’s hip. He redoubled his efforts and just a few moments later, he came growling Hartley’s name. His grip bruising and his squeezed shut as he shot his load into the genius.

After catching his breath, Mick released his harsh grip and planted his shaking arms on either side of the small man’s head.

Leaning down, he captured the other in a lazy kiss. It wasn’t until a few moments later, when Hartley began to push at the other man that they finally broke apart.

“Get off me,” the Meta muttered as he weakly shoved at Mick’s broad chest.

“Think I just did,” the criminal commented with a sly grin but did as asked. He carefully pulled himself out of the younger man and dropped down next to him on the bed.

Hartley simply rolled his eyes and swatted at the man’s chest, “For that, you get to clean us up.”

“In a minute bossy,” the arsonist mumbled as he slipped his arm around the leaner man and pulled him into his chest. “Wanna get my cuddles first,” he rumbled, dropping a kiss onto dark brown curls and closed his eyes.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
